Promesa
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Porque sencillamente él no la veía como una sirvienta. -Besame-ordenó. -No puedo- ¿que si le importaba la moral? claro que no, solo quería amarla- AU.


**Hola, etto bueno este es mi primer fic de esta sensacional y bella pareja, espero les guste. **

**Dedicado para **Lalyys **aquí está amiga.**

**Delcaimer**

Naruto no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo utilizo sus personajes

**Dejen Reviews por favor.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Promesa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba haciendo frío un frío que podía colarse entre la piel y alojarse en lo más profundo de tu ser, un frío helado y melancólico, como el sentimiento que queda después de haber estado jugando horas en la lluvia o haber visto a un ser querido partir lejos. Era esa clase de frío pero, parecía como si él no lo sintiera, como si esa temperatura fuera mitigada por algo realmente cálido y acogedor. Y así era. Porque ahí estaba ella, brindándole su inconfundible calor. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta en que preciso momento, tenerla cerca, llegar cada día de su ajetreado trabajo solo para verla, molestarla y oírla hablar, se había hecho su rutina preferida, pero lo era. Verla, oírla y tocarla eran necesidades para él.

A él le encantaban el arte, por ello se dedicaba a diseñar todas y cada unas de la marionetas que su fabrica producía. Precisamente porque le gustaba la belleza, no efímera sino eterna y silenciosa es que quizás se había fijado en ella, lentamente cada día hasta que se hizo una infección para él.Y es que Sakura Haruno era su obsesión personal. Quería estar con ella cada segundo del día y la noche, estrujarla entre sus brazos y verla cada mañana al despertar, porque la quería y porque la amaba era que intentaba monopolizarla de una y mil formas. Pero…

—Sasori-sama-pronunció con suave voz y una de sus delicadas manos blancas se posó en el cabello rojo y alborotado de él. Sus ojos que era de un tono café cenizo se posaron en su rostro, tenía grandes orbes verdes, brillantes y llamativos, su corto cabello rosado caía hacia abajo, por mirarlo desde arriba, enmarcándolo con sutil belleza angelical.

—Sakura-suspiró alzando una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Tengo que hacer mis deberes, Sasori-sama-dijo acariciándole los cabellos-. Y no puedo hacerlo si usted usa mi regazo como almohada.

—Solo un poco más-pidió girándose y enterrando el rostro en la falda negra del uniforme de servidumbre de ella.

Si el pero era que Sakura era una de sus sirvientas, podría decirse que la más joven, pero no menos eficiente que una señora con más años.

—Debería descansar más Sasori-sama, la fábrica de títeres no cerrara por un día que usted pida-murmuró inclinándose aun más.

—Estoy bien. Me gusta ir, por cierto-comenzó mientras lentamente alzaba la cabeza-. ¿Cómo están tus ojos hoy?-preguntó rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los parpados de la pelirosa.

—La ceguera de hace unos días fue debido a un químico de los productos de limpieza, ya no queda rastro de ella Sasori-sama- aseguró apartando el rostro.

—Ya veo, Sakura…-se levantó sin mucho apuró, aun llevaba puesto el traje, pero estaba desarreglado por recostarse con el puesto.

—¿Si, Sasori-sama?- sus grandes ojos se clavaron en él. Tan profundo que lo hizo sonreír ladinamente.

—Bésame-ordenó, la chica inevitablemente se sonrojo.

—N-no puedo-tartamudeó.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo ¿Por qué no?-cuestionó acercándose a ella.

—No es profesional de mi parte, t-tu eres mi amo y… y yo soy tu sirvienta, sin embargo cualquier c-contacto mas allá del de trabajo es considerada una…

—Oh, cállate ya- la silenció poniendo sus labios contra los de ella. Abrió los ojos como un par de platos y se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate maduro a punto de explotar.

—¡S-Sasori-sama!-reclamó avergonzada alejándose de él, se cubrió la boca y el pelirojo pudo notar que el rubor le cubría las orejas y el nacimiento del cuello.

—Tan linda-musitó avanzando hacia ella para acorralarla.

—¡Aléjate!-intentó empujarlo pero pareció tener el efecto contrario ya que ahora estaba sobre ella.

—Quiero devorarte pequeña Sakura-confesó dándole un beso en la sien.

—No es correcto-su voz era casi escasa.

—Dejemos la moral a un lado. Nunca me han gustado las reglas ¿lo sabías?-sonrió mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a su yugular.

—Si-susurró -. Por eso ¡Seré tu moral!-gritó sacando una fuerza de quien sabe dónde y logro tirarlo a un lado. Sasori la observo sorprendido-. Si quieres jugar, lo harás cuando hayas descansado apropiadamente, no puedo ser una mujer cuando mis prioridades de cuidarte son ignoradas de tal manera. Cumpliré mis obligaciones incluso si mi propio jefe es un obstáculo-declaró firme. Un prolongado silencio se vio interrumpido cuando Sasori prorrumpió en carcajadas, risas salidas desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Genuinas y provocadas por ella, por su determinación hilarante y tierna.

—Entonces ¿puedo tocarte cuando haya descansado?-preguntó.

—Si-afirmó y secundo su moción moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Sakura.

—¿Si Sasori-sama?

—Te amo-sonrió, el solía evitar aquella clase de muecas porque sencillamente no encontraba una razón para hacerlas, pero ella se las sacaba tan naturalmente que el único nombre para sus sentimientos era ese. Amor.

—¿Qué dice?-sus mejilla estaban ardiendo. Aquella frase parecía sacada de uno de sus mas alocados sueños. Porque a ella también le gustaba él, pero hacia mucho que se había hecho a la idea de que lo suyo era imposible.

—¿Quisieras dejar de ser mi sirvienta y corresponderme apropiadamente?-propuso.

—Yo…-se quedo callada, no sabía que decir, cosa que muy rara vez le pasaba ya que siempre tenía respuestas para todo-. Tengo que terminar mis deberes-intentó desviar el tema, pero la mirada del pelirrojo le dijo que no se lo permitiría -. Está bien. Pero antes de eso tengo que terminar mis obligaciones- Sasori le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien maniática del trabajo, pero primero dime tus sentimiento no es justo que solo yo lo haya dicho.

—Yo…bueno, siempre te he admirado y te he agradecido infinitamente que me dieras trabajo, a veces me sacabas de quicio y te comportabas como un niño mimado cuando te encerrabas con tus marionetas, sin mencionar que eres un cabezota cuando te digo que donde debes dejar la ropa sucia, eres pésimo bebiendo y es molesto cuando tengo que sacar a todas esas mujeres que traes de las fiestas a las que te invitan-comenzó.

—Oye-gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero eres amable, tu sonrisa es bellísima, no tienes sentido del humor pero sabes hacer reír a alguien, sabes cuándo hay algo mal, siempre haces el tonto conmigo y sé que es porque quieres que te preste atención. Debería decir que antes de que tus ojos se posaran en mi los míos ya te seguían-continuó-. Yo te amo.

—Entonces, haremos una promesa-le tomó la mano y ella lo miró sin entenderlo . El día de mañana, cuando ya no seas mi sirvienta sino mi novia, dirás todos los te amo que te callaste.

—Me van a faltar días-sonrió, Sasori besó sus manos.

—Tenemos toda la vida ¿Es una promesa?

—Si- y volvieron a besarse.

El frío seguía, pero solo por fuera, porque la calidez de sus corazones nunca los dejarían congelarse.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Algo corto pero en fin, es algo que me nació así de la nada.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Dejen sus comentarios por si quieren una continuación u otro fic de ellos.**

**Akari se despide**

**Yanne.**


End file.
